


Round Robin February 2021

by sinsrfun10



Series: Round-Robin Stories by Month [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Disappearance, DnD campaign back story, Gehen (Not-Hell), Gen, Interdimensional Travel, Mental Instability, batilisks is not a typo, off-screen violence, what are they doing?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsrfun10/pseuds/sinsrfun10
Summary: The second story of 2021! February's prompt is all about explaining what the deer are up to. I'm not going to delve more deeply into that. The story will explain it all to you...maybe.Calenlas, Laicolasse, and Sinsrfun10 bring you a new story!
Relationships: Death & Zelina, Gregory Xoi/Emilia Dlaun, Samantha LaLri & Frederica Xoi, Terry & Shaneice
Series: Round-Robin Stories by Month [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952620





	Round Robin February 2021

  1. A writer is allowed to black any text she chooses aside from the exceptions stated in Clause 2
  2. A writer is not allowed to black character names or physical descriptions
    1. Amendment: a writer may not block significant world-building details such as but not limited to “The nearest body of water is 50 miles away”
  3. When "The End" is written, the round-robin writing has come to an end and all writers will review the story
    1. Amendment: “The End” cannot be written prior to February 28, 2021
  4. The document is shared in order of writing
    1. Order: Laicolasse→ Calenlas→ Sinsrfun10 *When you complete your turn, add a comment addressed to the next person (that is their signal to begin writing)
    2. Amendment: A writer may not AD write for a prior day. In other words, she must complete her turn before handing the story to the next writer and cannot continue her turn after handing the story over even as an AD self.
    3. Amendment: Send a text or verbally tell the next writer when it is her turn
  5. This is about a doe, a deer, a female deer - or a stag, a deer, a male deer - and why we can’t trust it/them and proving we can’t trust it/them.
  6. The first writer to begin writing on a new day must date the document at the location where she begins writing after inserting a page break.
    1. Amendment: if the writer realizes it is a new day while writing, she must make every effort to move what she has written on the new day to the new day unless it breaks a sentence.
    2. Amendment: If a writer is unable to or finds extreme hassle to add a header due to the device she is writing on, she may request that another writer add the page break and header for her and must indicate the break is.
    3. Amendment: It is allowable for one or more writers to set up the dated page breaks in advance so that they are prepared for all writers as needed.




End file.
